


Overprotective

by mcschnuggles



Series: Activating Regression Protocol [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Squip, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Jeremy regresses at home, so the Squip finally gets a chance to care for him.





	Overprotective

              The Squip is at odds with himself.

              On one hand, Jeremy’s progress with regression and not feeling ashamed of himself is of utmost priority. It should be encouraged and nurtured.

              On the other hand, he’s never been more afraid.

              “Jeremy, I am begging you to be big for five minutes and contact one of your caregivers.” The Squip says.

              Jeremy shakes his head. He doesn’t even look up from his 3DS. “Don’t wanna.” His words are garbled behind his pacifier.

              The Squip sighs, trying to assess the situation. Without prompting, Jeremy decided to regress, curled up on his bed, and started up his favorite Pokemon game. He even got his pacifier by himself. All good things.

              Jeremy small and unattended, with the very high chance of his dad returning home in the next half-hour? Potentially disastrous.

              “You don’t wanna spend time with Brooke? I bet she’d make cookies with you?” Yes, he is aware he’s resorted to bribes. No, he can’t bring himself to care.

              Jeremy hums. “I’m hungry,” he decides. He plucks his pacifier out of his mouth and leaves it on the bed.

              “Jeremy, I would advise putting your pacifier somewhere a little more sanitary?” The Squip can see the thousands of bacteria on it, which only gets worse when it falls off the bed a moment later.

              Unsurprisingly, Jeremy ignores him, so the Squip has no choice but to let it go.

              “Jeremy.” Squip says. He watches with trepidation as Jeremy pulls out a single-serving package of Kraft Mac N Cheese. “I would advise against your choice of meal. Not only are you unfit to use the microwave in this state, but you also are extremely prone to burn yourself and make a mess.”

              Once again, Jeremy ignores him. “Want macaroni.”

              “At the very least, eat it over the sink.”

              Jeremy considers this for a moment. “Okay, Skip.”

              The next five minutes wreak absolute havoc on the Squip’s programming, serving as a harsh reminder as to why Jeremy should never be left unattended while even remotely small. He’s just independent enough to seriously hurt himself and stubborn enough to think that he’s totally fine.

              The Squip counts no less than four times where he almost burns himself with hot water, twice where he accidentally spills powdered cheese down the front of his shirt, and once where he almost drops the entire container onto the floor.

              “Blow on it first,” the Squip advises.

              Jeremy nods as does as he’s told.

              “Eat slowly.”

              “But I’m hungry.”

              Where is this coming from? He’s never seen Jeremy like this. He’s usually so compliant. Then again, he’s usually so embarrassed. Is this what Jeremy’s like when he’s comfortable with himself?

              The Squip rapidly searches his databases with how to deal with an unruly child. In this case, punishment or threatening punishment is probably not necessary, but he will most definitely usehis sterner voice.

              “Jeremiah,” he warns, letting his voice drop low.

              Jeremy immediately goes rigid. “Sorry, Skip.”

              “It’s alright, Jeremy.” The Squip says. He does a quick re-check of disciplinary advice. “I’m not mad.” He activates Jeremy’s sensory pathways, wrapping him in an artificial hug. “I just want you to be safe.”

              “I know, Skip.” Jeremy pauses for a moment. “It’s really annoying, though.”

              The Squip laughs. “Well, I suppose that’s a title I’ll just have to bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
